Comment te dire
by Deiya
Summary: Naruto a quelque chose à dire à Sasuke, si seulement ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se battre… [yaoi, sasunaru, songfic]


**Titre :** Comment te dire

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** yaoi (sans blague !), POV Naruto, song-fic, et euh… sérieux pour une fois.

**Résumé :** Naruto a quelque chose à dire à Sasuke, si seulement ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se battre…

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, d'ailleurs ils refusent de m'appartenir (on se demande bien pourquoi…). Conclusion : ils sont donc toujours à Masashi Kishimoto. Quant à la chanson _Comment te dire_, elle est de Kyo.

**Note :** Comme ça ne saute pas forcément aux yeux, je précise que la première scène est celle du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke juste avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille chez Orochimaru. La deuxième, c'est les retrouvailles trois ans plus tard au repaire d'Orochimaru et les dernières… c'est moi qui ai inventé.

Bonne lecture !!

_Prisonnier de ton enchantement_

_En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments_

_On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps_

_Quand ton ennemi est le plus fort_

_Et moi j'accours, mais comment te dire…_

Tu t'éloignes et moi je tente de te rattraper. Comme toujours. A un détail près. Cette fois, si je ne parviens pas à t'arrêter, tu t'en iras pour de vrai. Et ce sera la fin.

Dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi prétends-tu que je suis ton meilleur ami ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ainsi ? Ça te fait plaisir de me faire souffrir ?

Si tu penses réellement que je suis ton meilleur ami, pourquoi préfères-tu rejoindre Orochimaru plutôt que de rester avec moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?

Tu me mens, tu joues avec mes sentiments comme un chat avec une souris. Un jeu sadique. Je me sens trahi… Et la haine bouillonne en moi ainsi que le chakra de Kyuubi.

Je te vois changer d'apparence avec stupeur et amertume. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

Je ne veux plus réfléchir, je veux juste te haïr. C'est tellement plus facile.

Chidori contre Rasengan.

A la dernière seconde, une hésitation. Derrière ce visage étranger, il y a le tien, si familier. A cet instant, je me rends compte que quoi que tu fasses, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de te pardonner ou de t'accorder ma confiance.

Parce que c'est toi, Sasuke.

Mais impossible de reculer maintenant. Je ferme les yeux, appréhendant le choc. Même à travers mes paupières closes, je perçois la lumière aveuglante de nos attaques respectives. Etrangement, des souvenirs d'enfance me reviennent.

Sasuke et moi.

Tout aurait pu se passer autrement, mais à quoi bon les regrets ?

Tu vas certainement me tuer à présent, alors comment te dire…

_Les mots ne viennent pas_

_Libérer le son de ma voix_

_Je voudrais arrêter le temps passé en toi_

_Mais laisse moi te dire…_

Trois ans. Trois ans passés à s'entraîner et pas un seul jour sans une pensée pour toi. Trois ans passés à te chercher et te voilà enfin.

Mais ton attitude est si distante, si glaciale… Bien plus que celle du Sasuke que je connaissais.

Je te retrouve et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge quand je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque. Je ne réagis pas plus lorsque tu sors ton katana pour me tuer.

Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi ?

Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que tu serais heureux de nous revoir ? De _me_ revoir ? Finalement, tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un abruti.

Un sentiment de révolte s'agite en moi. Non, pas question que j'abandonne. J'irai jusqu'au bout coûte que coûte.

J'ai promis.

Sai vient à mon aide et je bouge enfin. Sasuke nous envoie valser tous les deux avec son chidori. Kyuubi veut sortir, mais ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Je me dispute avec le démon renard, il se fait insistant. Il déborde littéralement de sa cage. Une main vient alors s'interposer entre lui et moi. J'écarquille les yeux, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Sasuke.

Son sharingan est vraiment impressionnant. Il n'a aucun mal à remettre Kyuubi à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans sa cage, le tout en quelques secondes. J'en reste bouche bée.

Mais cette fois-ci, le combat ne va pas plus loin. Encore et toujours, ce damné serpent est entre nous…

Cependant, ce long regard juste avant que tu ne me tournes le dos a parlé pour toi : on se reverra bientôt. Et ce jour-là, laisse moi te dire…

_Pris au piège par le souffle imminent_

_De ton retour, tout ce qui nous attend_

_On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang_

_Tu touches mon cœur, l'esprit s'en ressent_

_Et moi je suis fou, mais comment te dire…_

Orochimaru est mort. Ce satané reptile a enfin poussé son dernier sifflement ! Et comble de bonheur, c'est toi qui a fait ça, Sasuke. Serais-tu finalement revenu à la raison ?

Tu as annoncé ton retour à Konoha à la vieille Tsunade. Tu ne devrais plus tarder maintenant. Une heure que je me ronge les ongles à la porte du village en compagnie de Sakura. Je commence à attaquer la peau quand une silhouette apparaît à l'horizon. Je me fige instantanément.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va changer ? Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quel comportement adopter ?

Et tu es là, tu salues Sakura d'un signe de tête et moi… Rien. Tu m'ignores, tout simplement.

La stupéfaction, puis un pincement au cœur, discret mais bien présent, voilà ce que je ressens.

Sakura déclare que nous allons te conduire au bureau de la vieille Tsunade. Tu donnes ton accord d'un hochement de tête et c'est parti. Machinalement, je suis le mouvement, interloqué.

Sasuke… Tu ne daigneras même pas m'accorder un regard froid ? Même pas une insulte, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? Je veux une explication.

- Sasuke… Tu es au courant que j'existe toujours ?

Tu soupires : tu as bien compris que je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu réagisses. Tu me toises, armé de ton habituel masque impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dobe ? Je suis revenu, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Maintenant fiche-moi la paix, baka.

Et tu me tournes le dos, tu t'éloignes de moi, une fois de plus.

Si tu refuses de m'écouter, comment te dire…

_Les mots ne viennent pas_

_Libérer le son de ma voix_

_Je voudrais arrêter le temps passer en toi_

_Mais laisse moi te dire…_

Et je te regarde partir, la gorge nouée. Les mots ont disparu dans ma tête, ma voix me trahi. Encore.

Mais je sens confusément quelque part dans ce fouillis de sentiments, que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je veux encore moins vivre avec des regrets.

Alors, si je ne peux pas te le dire… Je te le hurlerai ! Oui, je te le hurlerai, de toutes mes forces, à m'en vider les poumons ! Et tu seras bien obliger de m'entendre !

- SASUKE !!!

Tu te figes au milieu de la rue. Tous les passants se tournent vers moi, mais je m'en fiche, je continue.

- T'AS RIEN COMPRIS, CRETIN !!

J'inspire un grand coup : plus que quelques mots à hurler, les plus importants, et ce sera terminé.

- JE T'AIME MOI, IMBECILE !!!

Ouf, ça y est, c'est sorti. J'entends encore l'écho se répercuter contre la montagne des Hokage.

Une demi seconde plus tard, il est contre moi. Sasuke. Il me souffle à l'oreille :

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Baka.

Hein ?!? Et lui alors ??

J'ai bien l'intention de lui faire part de mon indignation lorsque un baiser passionné me coupe dans mon élan.

Mmmmmmh… On verra plus tard…

_En amour on n'sait rien_

_On est rien…_

Et si je lui avais dit dès le début ? Et si on ne s'était pas battus ? Et si ma voix ne m'avait pas abandonné ?

Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Konoha dans une bouteille de saké…

Et actuellement, j'ai mieux à faire que me prendre la tête avec des suppositions inutiles…

N'empêche… Comment a-t-on pu être aussi idiots ??

_Fin._

Sasuke : Naruto… Arrête de te poser des questions débiles et viens m'embrasser !

Deiya (sort son appareil photo) : Oui Naru-chan, fais ce qu'il te dit !

Naruto (se jette sur Sasuke, tout content) : Sasu-chou !!!

Sasuke (confisque l'appareil photo et éjecte l'auteuse) : Ouste espèce de voyeuse !!

Deiya : Naaaaan !! Sasu-chan, Naru-chan !!

Sakura : Mais je suis toujours là moi…

Deiya : Ouiiinn, c'est pas pareil, je veux mes chouchooouuuus !!

Sakura : Oh non, si elle déprime, on va encore s'en prendre plein la figure !!! Chers lecteurs, je vous en supplie, laissez-lui des reviews pour lui remonter le moral !!

Deiya : Snif ... Merci Sakura…


End file.
